100 Challenge
by Sazzypants
Summary: the 100 themes challenge STAR TREK STYLE! Each chapter's a short story with Kirk and Spock AS A COUPLE. don't like it,don't read. chapters have individual ratings, but the story is rated M it's the logical thing to do in this case , just in case. Ch 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello good sirs and madams!! I've decided to bet the first (I think) to post a 100 Theme Challenge story about Kirk and Spock AS A FREEKIN COUPLE!! BD YEAH BOI!!!**

***ahem* well, anyways, I'm not using the traditional list, I'm using one of the rather new/mixed up ones. I don't really like the original list, so this one should prove to be fun! ;D**

**Those of you who don't know what the 100 Challenge is…GET OUT FROM UNDER YOUR ROCK!! D: lolz kidding…anyways, it's a list of 100 themes and you're supposed to do something art related for every theme, like…write a story, draw a picture, write a poem, yadah yadah….**

**Well, that's about it. Keep in mind, I'm NOT going in order, otherwise I might kill myself. ^^;**

**Chapter ratings might range from K+ to M, but will probably stay in the T range. XD;;**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!! ;D**

**Chapter Rating:**

**Chapter Summary:** Spock talks about the Nero incident and his opinions on Kirk. Slashy. 3

* * *

**1. Introduction**

The first time I ever met that man, I tried to block it out. It was during my academy days, while I was a professor there. I was teaching quantum physics to the cadets, along with a couple of Vulcan language courses. My life was peaceful then, and I enjoyed it. But even as a Vulcan I am quite aware that peace on Earth does not last forever.

James Tiberius Kirk was the saddest excuse for a human male I had ever met. He was rude and sloppy and most of all, he was what Nyota called a "womanizer." When she explained to me the meaning of the word, I found it both illogical and quite insulting to woman. Using them to gain something for one's self without any consideration for the other person was a horrible thing to do, and apparently he did it quite often.

When he first moved to San Francisco, the female body of my cadets seemed to talk about nothing else. They would gossip among their peers about their nights with him, or strange situations he got himself into. On numerous occasions, I had heard them talking about him getting into bar fights to prove his strength to the woman.

With out even meeting him, I already had him labeled as "the most illogical human of all" in my head. The fact that he was so infamous among my students didn't bother me, but a lot of them were falling back in their work because of the time he spent with them. There was nothing I could do about that, but it didn't keep me from becoming irritated with the male.

The first time I met him, I was blown away.

"Oh, good morning," he greeted kindly. His smile was lazy and his cerulean eyes gazed at me through half-closed lids. "I'm sorry. I didn't disturb you at all, did I?"

I was so thrown back by his calm behavior that all I did was shake my head. I was on the city hover-bus, on my way to visit my father who had come to star fleet momentarily, when he got on. He was obviously half asleep as he hobbled his way down the path way, and then he bumped into me. He nearly knocked my book out of my hands during his attempt of catching himself.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the seat besides me. I once again shook my head.

He sat besides me and I watched from the corner of my eye as he attempted to keep himself awake. Unfortunately, I was unable to watch him long enough to come to any conclusions, as my stop was shortly after he got on. But, I did have enough time to determine one thing: James T. Kirk was most likely more enjoyable for someone like me to be around if he was falling asleep.

The next time I saw him was after he beat my test. When he requested to face his accuser and I walked down, I knew he didn't recognize me. And, while he did not recognize me, I realized that my earlier observation of him was correct; awake, he was very unpleasant to be around for someone like me. I realize that my annoyance with him made me sound a bit hostile, but that was not my intent. I was a teacher and he was a student who needed to be taught a lesson. The entire meeting was about him learning from his mistakes, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was absorbing the knowledge.

The lesson I was planning to teach him never reached a conclusion as a distress call from my home planet interrupted it. Every member of Star Fleet hurried to their stations and I didn't see Kirk for a while. I organized the cadets onto their correct ship and made sure everything was in order before heading to the Enterprise to take my place there as Science Officer.

After the Nero incident was finished, Nyota explained to me how Kirk had gotten on board the Enterprise without my knowledge of it. Dr. McCoy injected a hypospray into Kirk, and smuggled him on board while saying that he needed to treat him. The Good Doctor, while he really is a good human physician, only ended up making the symptoms that Kirk had, worse. After hearing Ensign Chekov's report of the Vulcan attack, he came to the conclusion that a Romulan ship was to blame, the same one that destroyed the USS Kelvin and his father.

When Kirk confronted me on the bridge about it, I used his Father's death against him. I had meant no harm in the statement, but it apparently upset him. But, Kirk was right. Thanks to Mr. Sulu's mistake, the Enterprise did not face the same defeat that the other cadets did. When we finally fell out of warp around Vulcan, the fleet was destroyed and only did a lone Romulan mining ship stand before us.

The Captain, Nero, planned on destroying Vulcan by creating a wormhole from within it, and even though Sulu and Kirk tried their hardest to stop it, it was too late to save my home. I only had enough time to save my family and the Elders, but even then I had lost my mother.

I knew I was emotionally compromised, but as acting captain I had a duty to my ship that I could not ignore. Kirk had been promoted to first officer when Captain Pike went to Nero's ship, but I did not fully trust him yet. If I stepped down and allowed him to take over as captain, I thought he would lead us all to our doom. Or, that's what I convinced myself to believe in order to justify staying as captain.

Kirk had to question my authority. Everything I seemed to do was not good enough for him, but I didn't listen to his arguments. Technically, we were a team; a first officer and a captain must work together to make decisions. But, I ignored his opinions and had security try to take him away, and when he tried to fight them off, I nerve pinched him and sent him to Delta Vega.

Who knew that Kirk would find my counter part there? If I was human, I would say that he cheated by giving Mr. Scott his equation before he came up with it, but I am not; am Vulcan.

Seeing Kirk back on the ship was both irritating and a relief. After I marooned hi there, I began to feel guilty for it because there was no way for me to know if he would survive or not. His return was a relief because I now knew that I did not condemn another living creature to death. But, it was irritating because it seemed like the human's entire existence was to defy all of my orders.

All of the emotions I felt upon seeing him safely back on board quickly dispatched when he confronted me. He accused me on not having emotions and not loving my mother. It hurt, I felt the sorrow of my mother's loss all over again, the anger for revenge against Nero, and the anger towards Kirk for accusing me of not treasuring the woman who brought me into that world.

In my emotionally compromised state, I could not think clearly. Eventually, he pushed me over the edge and I attacked him. I still remember how it felt to have him squirming beneath me as I tightened my grip around his throat. I imagined he was Nero and I was slowly squeezing the life from his body because of what he did to my planet and my mother; the power felt amazing.

My father called back to me and I snapped out of my trance. It was not Nero beneath me, it was Kirk. I was choking Kirk and he had done nothing wrong (he did, but not enough to deserve to die over it). As I looked at his face I ripped my hand away and resigned my position. Kirk would lead us to victory, he deserved my faith after what I did.

Father followed me to the transport room while I stared at the pad where my mother should've appeared on. He talked me through my emotional state and I realized something. Even though my mother was gone, she would always be with me. That though illogically calmed myself enough to think of the situation. My crew members were one of the last ships of the Earth and we were tracking down Nero. In a time such as that, my crew needed everyone to be at their best, including myself.

I returned to the bridge and it seemed as though Kirk was glad to see me. No malice shown in his eyes, just calm satisfaction upon seeing my return. I couldn't help but be utterly mystified by the human. I had almost killed him no more than twenty minutes before, and he was happy to see me? I realized that, as the Good Doctor would say, "I had bitten off more than I could chew."

When Nero's ship was in site, we had Mr. Scott beam us aboard. Kirk had tried to go by himself, but I was not about to allow that. We had already los one captain, and as First Officer, it was my duty to protect my captain. I do not know when I really became first officer, but Kirk treated me like one - like it was my rightful place.

Mr. Scott coordinates were a bit off and we had to fight a few Romulans, but we were able to get the information we needed from the Romulans minds. I told Kirk what I had learned from a meld with one of them and we continued on.

During the Nero incident, Lt. Uhura and I were in a relationship, but I now realize that we should've just been friends. When we boarded the ship that contained the red matter, I tried to get Kirk to give her a message in case I did not return. He illogically interrupted me, refusing to hear it because he would not accept it as an outcome. When I requested for him to do it, I used his name, Jim, and it felt so natural rolling off my tongue. It was an odd feeling, but one I welcomed with open arms. I liked it and hearing me say his name seemed to please him as well.

Jim went to save the captain while I flew the red matter ship out of the Narada. I knew the only way to get rid of Nero and his ship was to crash the red matter into the Narada and create a worm hole. I was fully prepared to die, but Mr. Scott saved me just in time. Kirk and Captain Pike appeared on my left side, safe and relieved. Mr. Scott was excited about beaming two people onto the same pad, but I ignored him. Jim and I made our way to the bridge when Captain Pike was safely in medical bay and finally began working as a team. We, and all the other crew members on the Enterprise, were able to get the ship out of danger and on a coarse to a safe Earth.

Earth was my last home. Vulcan was destroyed, along with my mother, and as a member of an endangered species, my choices were limited. Since I am half human, my human side's world was my last remaining home.

When the Vulcan survivors began to board a shuttle to our new planet, I went to speak with my Father. But, I did not find him. Instead, I found my counter part. I tried to tell him that it would be better for me to assist the colonies, but he told me that it was not my destiny and I was needed elsewhere. He told me about his Jim and that the friendship he shared with him was something hat I needed with my Jim.

For once in my life, someone other than my mother told me to ignore logic and to do what felt right. While logic pointed towards the colony, it felt right to be at Jim's side aboard the Enterprise.

For most of my childhood I had been at war between the two halves of myself, too emotional to be Vulcan, to logical to be human. But, Jim looked at me and saw me for who I was and accepted it without hesitation. Nyota did the same thing, but the feeling was not as intense. I agreed to stay with Star Fleet with Jim would have me, and I also vowed to myself that I would end my relationship with Lt. Uhura. It was not right of me to continue with it when my heart was elsewhere.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Spock," Jim greeted one night when he finalized my application to be his First Officer. He smiled at me in such a way that I knew that this was the calm side that not many people got to see.

"I presume that means you've finished the paperwork?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jim laughed a laughed that was filled with affection and humor. "Yes it does," he replied with a tranquil look on his face. "You're now my First Officer, _officially_."

I enjoyed the peaceful side of Kirk, but it was such a change that it sometimes worried me. Other times, I was afraid that if he became too peaceful he would end up falling asleep in my quarters, sitting awkwardly on the chair like he always did.

"Even though I have technically been acting as First Officer for a whole week?"

Again Jim laughed, a sound that I enjoyed. "Yeah, well, I procrastinate. Sue me."

"It would be illogical to 'sue' my captain."

Jim smiled at me and rested his chin on the back of his chair. "Indeed it would."

I felt something stir inside me and I knew it was the feelings that I had been pushing down for a week. My affection for him, the attraction I felt, and the electricity that subconsciously pulled us together…I would have to explore our relationship on a later date because I was too content with how things were that moment that I didn't want to move. For once, after my Mother's death, I could truly say that I was happy.

* * *

**AAAAAND FIN!!! **

**Well, that was interesting. ^^;**

**Next chapter will be more fun. This one, while I enjoyed writing it, I think was kind of dull. It needs more…spice. *eyebrow wiggle***

**Anyways, stay tuned, please comment, and I'll see ya soon~! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! While I didn't get as much of a turn out on the first chapter as I had hoped (well, I think it wasn't fluffy enough for a oneshot. ;D), I'm still thrilled by the ones I DID get!! Thank you all SOOOOOO MUUUUCH for your comments~!

3

Oh, and I know…it's the day BEFORE Christmas, but I figured, hey, if I don't do it now, I'll forget. And tomorrow, people will be spending time with their families instead of reading my story(I hope. D:) so, yeah…you get it a day early.

Chapter Rating: T (kissing and stuff)

Chapter Summary: Spock notices that Kirk is becoming distracted during their chess games, but what is stealing his Captain's attention from him?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"**Jim," came Spock's voice, breaking the blond captain from his trance.**

"**Hmm?" Jim asked his first officer.**

"**It is your turn."**

"**Oh, right." Jim moved his piece then returned to his trance.**

**Spock sighed rather loudly. Already he had had to remind his captain to take his turn five times. It was becoming rather obvious that Jim had better things to do than play chess with Spock.**

"**If you will not concentrate on the game, I shall put it away," Spock announced, readying himself to stand.**

"**Uh, no, sorry," Jim grinned sheepishly at his friend. "I got distracted."**

"**May I ask what is keeping you attention so thoroughly?"**

**Jim leaned back in his chair and couldn't help the blush that crept upon his face. "It's not important," he replied.**

**Spock wished to press him further on the matter, but deemed it unnecessary. It was unvulcan to be nosey, and he most certain **_**was**_** Vulcan. "Very well," he agreed.**

**Jim sighed in relief. He hoped that would be the last of that conversation, but he'd need to watch himself in order for that to happen. Finally keeping his attention on the game, Jim realized that he had been playing himself into a corner. In a matter of minutes, Spock had called "checkmate." They decided to have a rematch, but even though Jim was paying attention that time, Spock caught him constantly looking over his shoulder at something.**

**Something churned in Spock's stomach, irritating him. He paused to think about what emotion it could be. Curiosity? He asked himself. It does not sound correct, but it was close. He forced the emotion back into the box where it came from and went on with his turn.**

**The game finished quickly, this time with Jim as the winner. He smiled smugly at his Vulcan friend and patted him on the shoulder. "How often do I beat you again?" Jim asked with a smile.**

**Spock sighed and replied, "86% of the time, Jim. I believe I have told you thi many times before."**

"**Yeah, but I just like having you tell me," Jim shot back as he stifled a yawn.**

"**Are you tired?"**

"**Yes. Wanna call it a night."**

"**Very well."**

**The two stood up, put the game away, and walked down the halls to their rooms. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jim sneaking looks at him.**

"**Is something wrong?" Spock asked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend.**

**Jim blushed for the second time that night and returned his gaze to the front. "No. of course not."**

"**Then may I ask why you were staring at me?" **

**Jim stopped, his cheeks now a bright shade of pink. Spock studied his face, wondering why his captain was acting so out of character. The only time he ever saw his friend blush was during shore leave and when, as Dr. McCoy had put it, "drunk off his rocker."**

"**I-I just remembered! I have to go talk to Bones about something!"**

"**Jim, it is late, and I am sure Dr. McCoy is all ready asleep. I would not suggest bothering-" Spock was cut off as Jim dashed down the hallway, yelling a "night Spock" over his shoulder.**

**Spock stared after him in confusion for a moment before continuing to his room. His captain was a man that no one understood and Spock wasn't about to try.**

**~:o0o:~**

**Irritating. Irritating and annoying; those were the only words that Spock could think of to describe his captain in that moment. They had been having a nice conversation about what foods they'd like to eat that didn't come from a replicator when Jim began staring off again. Spock decided to stop talking and wait patiently for Jim to notice, but that never happened. He just kept staring at something over his shoulder with glazed over eyes that contained an emotion that Spock couldn't quite place. Therefore, the captain was being irritating and annoying.**

**Sighing in defeat, Spock put another forkful of his salad into his mouth and shook his head. That seemed to snap Jim out of his trance and he return his attention back to Spock.**

"**I'm sorry. You were saying?" Spock shot him a look that made Jim shrink back like a scolded puppy. To anyone else, Spock's expression didn't change, but Spock knew that his captain was close enough to him to understand all the tiny changes in his expressions for what they really were. And Spock was giving Jim a death glare.**

"**Are you going to tell me what is so interesting to you?" once again, Jim's face turned a light pink, but this time out of embarrassment and guilt.**

"**It's nothing really," he mumbled as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich.**

**Unwilling to accept his answer, Spock opened his mouth to ask his question, but was cut off by a rather angry Dr. McCoy.**

"**I hate you," declared the doctor as he sent a nasty glare in Jim's direction.**

"**May I ask why?" Spock inquired. He would let Jim off the hook - for the moment.**

"**This **_**idiot**_** right here, woke me up last night over something completely trivial!" McCoy exclaimed in irritation.**

"**Bones, shh!" Jim urged, putting his finger to his lips for emphasis.**

**Spock looked at his captain (who was sending worried glances in both his friend's directions) and then to the irritated McCoy. He wanted answers, and he would use his Vulcan logic to get them. "May I ask as to what that was? The captain has been acting strangely over these past few days, and as First Officer, it is my duty to see that the captain is fit for duty."**

**McCoy scoffed at him. "As much as I'd love to tell you - 'cause I sure as hell don't think Jim's gonna tell you himself - I can't. it may be stupid but it's embarrassing for that idiot, so it's up to him if you can know."**

**McCoy and Spock looked at Jim with shocked expression as he stood up and exclaimed, "NO!"**

**Spock felt hurt. He had thought that he and Jim were very close, but apparently not. He would wake up the doctor late at night to talk about it, but not Spock; Spock who he had even been with at the time. Was he just being foolish? No one but his parents had ever been able to see the emotions behind his logical Vulcan mask, but Jim read him like an open book. He could justify that by saying all his friends could, but he'd be kidding himself. McCoy had no idea how to read him and Nyota could only make out a few expressions. He had thought that meant something, but apparently Spock was wrong. **

**Jim seemed to sense what the Vulcan was feeling and his face fell. "Oh Spock," Jim began, sitting back down in the chair. "That's not how I meant it…"**

"**Than how did you mean it?" Spock raised his eyebrow at his friend. His voice sounded normal to McCoy, but Jim could hear the hurt behind it.**

"**It's just…" Jim paused to gather his thoughts. "It's just not something I'm ready to share with you."**

**Spock nodded in understanding. He was Vulcan and Jim was human. Most likely, his problem was something that related back to emotion, and instead of going to an unemotional Vulcan, he went to his emotional human friend. While his logic was sound and he could praise him on making a good choice, he couldn't help but feel that pain of hurt inside his chest.**

**Needing to meditate, Spock cleared the table of his half eaten salad and went to his room. It was quiet there, something Spock was grateful for. Kneeling on his meditation mat, he emptied his mind of all thoughts and drew himself into a meditation trance. As he fell into the deep meditation to clear himself of all emotions, he became confused. The little "hurt" feeling was becoming something else, something more painful. He could feel his stomach twist and his heart wrench painfully; it made him feel miserable.**

**He heard a knock at his door, but he ignored. He instead chose to concentrate on diagnosing the painful emotion he was feeling. Another knock sounded through his room, but he barely heard it as he put forth all of his concentration into his meditation.**

**Suddenly, right as he was about to finish sorting out the emotion, he was shaken from his trance. Staring up with a confused expression, he saw deeply concerned blue eyes looking back at him.**

"**Jim?" Spock ask. "What are you doing in my room?"**

"**I needed to talk to you. Please don't be upset with me for not telling you earlier, but I was unsure if…" Jim trailed off, as if he was reluctant to continue.**

**Putting his Vulcan mask back into place, Spock stood up and straightened his clothing. "If you were unsure as to whether or not I would be as reliable than Dr. McCoy, that is your most illogical thought by far. As a Vulcan, I am able to keep secrets easier while human feeling the need to 'gossip' about what they hear."**

**Jim shook his head. "That's not it. I know that I can trust you with my life and all of my secrets, but… it's the topic of this one that," he paused to think of what to say, "the topic was not something I was ready to talk to you about."**

"**May I ask why?"**

**Jim blushed slightly and Spock counted it as the third time that he had done it. "I was mainly concerned about how you'd react," Jim admitted.**

"'**You never know until you try,'" Spock quoted the common human phrase.**

**Jim smiled and took a deep breath to gather his though. With his gaze locked with Spock's, he said, "I think I'm in love."**

**Spock quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "That is what is concerning you?" he asked.**

"**No, it's the 'who' I'm concerned with. When I told Bones he just rolled his eyes and told me that he already knew that."**

"**You are concerned I will react the same way?"**

"**What? No. I'd be deeply concerned if you reacted the same way as him. Are you Vulcans even capable of rolling you eyes?" Jim joked half heartedly.**

**Spock mentally sighed in frustration; guessing his captain motives was a tiring and frustrating task. "I cannot see what there is to be concerned about. Will you please tell me who so I may stop guessing?"**

**Jim blushed and looked away before whispering, "You."**

**It was very soft and faint, but Spock's ears heard it easily. "Yes? What about me?"**

**Jim's jaw dropped for a moment and he met his friend's gaze. He had been thinking he was messing with him, but he noticed that Spock really wasn't faking innocence. Jim sighed and met his gaze with a look of determination. "Close your eyes," Jim requested.**

**Spock let his eye lids drop with out questioning the reason behind it. He had no idea why he needed to, but if the conversation was going to go anywhere, he had to listen to his captain's requests. Suddenly, a soft pressure was felt against his lips. Before his mind had figured out what was going on, he felt his arms wrap around something and the pressure deepened. His eyes open half way and looked into the sparkling blue ones before him.**

**I am kissing Jim, Spock thought to himself. He felt the emotion inside of him swell and the pain lessened. His stomach flipped rather than twist and he found that he enjoyed the feeling. An overwhelming warmth radiated through his body and he felt the need to smile openly, like Jim did every day. But, soon the warm feeling began to hurt, but he realized that was from a lack of air.**

**The two parted as they panted to catch their breath. They did not move far, Jim still pressed up against Spock who's arms were wrapped around him. A smile played across jim's face and he closed his eyes to bask in the feeling of the moment. "You kissed me back," he said softly and with the smile still on his face.**

"**Indeed I did," Spock replied, still breathless, "though I do not understand why you did."**

"**Spock," Jim laughed his name slightly and shook his head. "I love you."**

**Spock just stared at Jim, all-in-all surprised by his response. He had very little understanding of the situation as he had seemed to leave his consciousness way back at the beginning of the conversation. He couldn't form a coherent response as his brain attempted to catch up with the situation. So, he did the only thing he could think of with Jim body pressed up against him. He held him tighter and stole his lips in another kiss.**

**Jim fingers ghosted up his chest, his neck, and weaved their way into his black hair. He felt Jim smile happily into the kiss and Spock couldn't help it; he allowed himself to smile just as widely as Jim was. Through their contact he could sense all of Jim's emotions and knew that what he said was true. We felt the overwhelming wave of love seep into his own mind, along with bit of happiness and joy, excitement and anticipation, and even lust, though it was the smallest of them all. **

**For Jim's reputation, Spock was surprised to see how little amount there was of lust he was feeling. He seemed to have accidently projected his observation into Jim's mind because he pulled back just enough to look up at Spock's face.**

"**It's because I'm just too happy to care right now," he responded. "I'm just…I dunno. I can't even find words to describe how happy you'e just made me - you have ni idea!"**

**Spock smiled again and leaned his forehead against Jim's. "Yes, T'hy'la, I do know of your feelings."**

"**Yes, I suppose you do. What does T'hy'la mean?"**

"**Friend, brother, lover. It was word commonly used to describe one's love or life mate on my planet."**

"**So," Jim began, "Does than mean…?"**

"**Yes, T'hy'la, it does. But let me formally confess my feeling to you. Taluhk nask-veh."**

**Jim looked up at him in wonder, the Vulcan phrases only adding to his happiness. "And that one means?"**

"**the Vulcan equivalent to love. 'I cherish thee.'"**

**Jim pulled Spock into an embrace that last for a few minutes. The two jus stood there, basking in the essence that was the other person before Spock broke the silence. "There is one thing that concerns me," Spock mention softly.**

"**Oh? What's that?" Jim asked.**

"**How did Dr. McCoy know about your feelings before either of us did?" Spock asked. Jim just laughed and shrugged and pulled Spock in for another kiss. **

**With out even realizing it, he had truly been in love with his captain and friend. Not until they kissed did he finally realize it. If that hadn't happened, who knows how long it would've taken for him to realize just how much Jim really meant to him. He would cherish every moment they would have together from then on, into the distant future. Jim would always be his T'hy'la.**

* * *

**Oh GOSH, the cheesiness. ^^; I'm sorry if my corny love scene was a bit too….corny…for you. ^^;**

**Yeah, well, please tell me how you like it? Feedback would be very welcome. Please comment for me~! XD**

**Next Chapter:**** hey, how would you guys like me to write a comedy chapter that' really weird and doesn't really have anything t do with anything?? Based of a strange star trek dream I had awhile back. It rox my socks! It still makes me laugh to this very day. Lolz see? I laughed. Haha! XD**

**Anyways, here was the plot of the dream: it took place at a middle eastern, six flags(an american amusement park, if you didn't know), water park, hotel…thing.**

**There's a giant dog leading the way, Kirk, Spock, Sarek…a biohazard tent…and zombie hotel workers. It's funny. ^^;**

**So? How 'bout it?? Other wise, I've got an option two…**

**Option two: Kirk and Spock talk about the Nero incident to the fullest and certain things happen…*cough cough***

**Anyways, give me your opinion! Leave a comment with you're choice of A.) Dream, or B.) Option 2. ;D I'll give you all till next Friday(no, NEXT Friday, not THIS Friday) because I wont be able to work on my stories until then. Christmas, Ya'know??**

**Okay, I'm done now. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or Happy Cuanza everyone one~! 3**


End file.
